Season 1
Season 1 Season 1 is the first ever season of MineCiv. It was started on the 2nd of February by EpicKnight2149 who then recruited Tikkle as a Co-Owner after the first month. Most created nations were medieval nations. Going from Rome - Byzantine. The server set its pace in this time and Mineciv was underway. Nations Nation History As previously stated most nations were medieval. Nations popped up immediately after creation. Important ones that were created are Rome and Switzerland. Important Nations Byzantine One of the most important nations is Byzantine, lead by Rory. Byzantine was created about a quarter into the season. Located just above Switzerland, Byzantine was on the mainland. Rory had just left another country due to internal issues when he created Byzantine. The empire grew at a rapid pace. Expanding throughout the land and stretching onto a partial island. It created a pact with its neighbor Switzerland and took the title North Swiss-Byzantine. This was short-lived as Switzerland was knocked off its growing peak. The alliance was forgotten. As Byzantine grew so did its ambitions. They started to war. As they successfully won against many nations and visualized them. Byzantine was unstoppable. Or so people thought. As Byzantine grew so did the stress on Rory. Eventually Byzantine was disbanded and left in ruin. Scotland Scotland created by Dragonking and YavinFive was one of the more powerful nations as well. One day YavinFive was killed he then gave MistahAliatah leader, and quit. 2 or 3 weeks passed and he came back. Once again it was either the cause of stress or college finals that sent him away. DragonKing0988 then became leader. At this time Scotland was falling and becoming less powerful. A few days after they became strong again and fought many wars including the fight for independence from the ByzantineEmpire. Novgorad Novgorad created by Drakeius was one of the more powerful nations as well. It was a nation of builders and tradesmen that was taken to war many times by its leader, much to the anger of her people. MaxirionV did the building and governing when Drakeius was not on. The nation itself was isolationist and was site of many an RP and book writing. Interesting side note to check out: Horror Under Novgorad. Rome Rome was the first nation created on the server, it was created by Reer123. At the beginning of the server it was the most powerful and populous server. It took an isolationist approach to other nation states and as a result powers grew up around it. After a while and a few attacks by other nation states the city began to stagnant and slowly members started leaving until its eventual demise and capture. North Korea North Korea was created as a merge faction containing America and Hawaii. It was created by Cave_Crawler but later passed down to lightningron as Cave became inactive due to numerous raids on North Korea by Byzantine . After the fall of RoryIsK , North Korea turned away from war and became a mostly peaceful faction. Since then, North Korea has been a hotspot for bullying and server events. Pacts/Wars If you know of anymore please contact me. These wars do not include allies that participated. Only the main contenders. The known winners will be added soon. * American Rebellion (Not technically a war) * Scotland V Byzantine * SwissByzantine V Lithuania * Turkey V Kazakstan * SwissByzantine V Nortechico * SwissByzantine V GermanReich * Andea V Aztecs * Scotland Raid SwissByzantine (Not technically a war) * Byzantine V England * Rome V Sparta * England V America * Byzantine V Novogorod * Isis V Japan (Not technically a war) * Hawaii Raid Byzantine (Not technically a war) * NorthKorea V Byzantine * Scotland V Byzantine * Byzantine V Rome * Novgorod V Rome * Germany V Rome * Novgorad V Scotland * Scotland V Byzantium * Kiev V NorthKorea * Novgorad V HesseCassel * Novgorad V SandwichIsles * NorthKorea V SandwichIsles * Scotland V Hungary * Germany V England * Novgorad V Germany * Germany V Canada * America V Scotland * Ireland V Scotland * Nubia V Everyone Nations Created If you know of any more please contact me. * Rome(1) - Reer123 - Fell (Internal Stagnation) * Rome(2) - boooiil - Fell (Multiple Invasions) * Rome(3) - radthad555 - Fell (Byzantine Empire) * Rome(4) - ChromeIV * Switzerland - RedSkilZZ - Fell (Inactive) * Franks - Crofty - Fell (Purposeful Disbanding) * Byzantine - RoryIsK - Fell (Purposeful Disbanding) * Aztec - Serp_ - Fell (Unknown) * Scotland - YavinFive - Fell (Leader needed to be FREE) * America - _Elite_Haxor_ - Fell (Byzantine Empire) * England - Rocker123 - Fell (Byzantine Empire) * Germany(2) - Adoofhootler - Standing * Canada - RedSkilZZ - Standing * Tawantinsuyu - ImpirrenRyRy - Fell (Unknown) * Yap - CMDR_Rommel - Fell (Disbanded) * India- CMDR_Rommel * North Korea - Cave_Crawler - Standing * Hawaii - Cave_Crawler - Fell (Byzantine Empire) * Babylon - AufhebenKomplex * Malta - AufhebenKomplex * Ming - AufhebenKomplex Important Players RoryIsK RoryIsK is known for creating the Byzantine Empire and dominating the server's pvp system for over 2 months before disbanding. Reer123 Reer123 was a prominent admin who has been with the server since the start, he created and ran the first Rome before it fell. Later becoming extremely inactive thus resulting in his demotion as admin. Reer123 is known to go from nation to nation looking for the most active/role-playing nations. His builds can be found around the Season 1 map. AufhebenKomplex AufhebenKomplex, is the scatter-brained madman of the server who tone-deafly belts out Hamilton lyrics at random intervals and generally rambles on about esoteric things nobody is quite sure about. He is God of Destruction and Cupcakes, only on Tuesdays from 10am-2pm. MaxirionV MaxirionV is one of the more dedicated RPers on the server, much to the chagrin of his more casual fellows. Preferring to spend most of his time building and drinking, he rarely participates in war. He also has a bit of a fetish for whiskey and cigars, and likes to keep a serious tone compared to the chaos around him. Though that being said, when he does break out humor, he is the least politically correct guy you'll ever have the displeasure of hearing every swear word in the book from. YavinFive YavinFive was the founder of Scotland, one of the oldest nations, and most certainly one of the most free nations. He dedicated his life to preserving the Scottish way of life, and every time he tried to not do that everything went terribly wrong and all turned out to be annoying and a waste of time and jesus christ goddamn you bastards blew up Scotland. How dare you. How does everything manage to go so horribly wrong whenever he isnt looking? His aura of freedom and liberty was apparently the only thing holding the entire place together, cause without them a big heapin pile of freedom apparently had to be delivered via the power of the atom. Anyways He was Scottish and cool according to Rory and thats all you really gotta know. Darman Darman is one of the stranger people on the server. Initially content with being a PVE player Darman's first combat experience came when he was the temporary head of Rome. Since this fateful first trial by fire he has never stopped grinding for better gear. Currently head of HR at Aufco, Darman keeps himself occupied by acting as the companies entire assassination division, and is willing to kill anyone, except faction-mates, for the right price. codymavrick1 A total wannabe who sees himself as an absolute fucking legend, for sticking up to Rory. What a joke. Map The map this season was not custom. This map consists of 1 main island. Off of the main island are many smaller ones. There are other larger islands however these islands ones are cut off by the world border. There is a very even spread of nations. One of the most notable feature of this map is a lack of biomes. The Mesa, Packed Ice Spikes and other biomes do not appear on this map. Image of Map Coming Soon. Category:Mineciv Category:Season 1 Category:Minecraft